Ishida
by Malena10
Summary: Lo último que Mimi quería en esos momentos era que aquél hombre le hiciera sentir cosas que no podía controlar. Para ella lo más importante era salvar a su hija...y Matt empezaba a ver todos los riesgos que estaba dispuesta a correr.../ Cover de la escritora Jennifer Blake.


El cuerpo fuerte de Yamato Ishida se extendía sobre el frío suelo de linóleo de la vieja cocina. Mimi Tachikawa lo miraba con la mano sobre la boca, mientras una parte de su cerebro se regocijaba del éxito conseguido, la otra estaba horrorizada. Ya lo tenía, por fin tenía a Yamato Ishida, el único hombre en el mundo que tenía la menor utilidad para ella. Ya estaba hecho. Había convertido un posible desastre en un triunfo.

Pero parecía demasiado sencillo. Pocas cosas le habían resultado sencillas últimamente, tan pocas que ahora se sentía nerviosa.

Parecía muerto, pero era imposible. No podía ser. Aunque bien era cierto que no había tenido tiempo para tomar precauciones, no había tenido tiempo para nada excepto para encontrar el modo de impedir que se marchara. El sedante había tardado una eternidad en hacer efecto, hasta el punto que habían empezado a pasársele por la cabeza medidas desesperadas. Pero finalmente no había sido necesario ponerlas en práctica. Hacía sólo unos momentos había estado sentado a la mesa, jugando con la taza de café vacía y, al minuto siguiente, se había derrumbado de la silla.

Su cabeza había golpeado el suelo con fuerza al caer, algo con lo que Mimi no había contado. Moviéndose con mucho cuidado, se había arrodillado junto a él y había estado a punto de tocarlo, pero enseguida había vuelto a retirar la mano, con el puño tan apretado que se había clavado las uñas en la palma.

¿Y si estaba fingiendo? ¿Y si de pronto abría los ojos y la agarraba? Mimi era una mujer fuerte después de años de llevar en brazos y cuidar de su hija Lainey y de recorrer campos y bosques en busca de plantas con las que poder teñir ropa. Pero, por mucha ropa empapada que levantara y escurriera con sus propias manos, nunca podría plantarle cara al hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo.

Sin duda alguna, aquél era un espécimen superior del humano macho; con los músculos marcados, la piel bronceada de un hombre que pasaba el día al aire libre. Su pecho, oculto bajo la camisa azul del mismo color que los vaqueros gastados, era ancho y firme. El poder marcaba los rasgos de su rostro, aunque la impresión quedaba suavizada por unas largas pestañas y las arrugas de sonreír que tenía junto a los ojos. Aún en la situación que se encontraba, parecía invencible y seguro de quién era.

Era un Ishida. Un Ishida de Kita, Sapporo*, con toda la seguridad rayana en arrogancia que acompañaba a aquel apellido.

El enfado que siempre le provocaba aquella idea aplacó los nervios de Mimi y le permitió volver a estirar la mano para tomarle el pulso en el cuello. La calidez de su piel le resultaba chocante, pues ella tenía los dedos helados, unos dedos con los que notó la incipiente barba. Hace mucho que no tocaba siquiera a un hombre. Era un acto tan íntimo que tardó varios segundos en poder concentrarse en el latido firme de la yugular. Después de un momento, respiró aliviada y volvió a alejarse.

Tenía a Yamato Ishida, muy bien. Pero, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer con él ahora que ya lo tenía?

No sería necesario que lo tuviera mucho tiempo, una semana o dos como máximo. Ya había hecho mucho; había establecido los contactos, reunido el dinero y se había trasladado con Lainey a aquel campamento de pesca en mitad de ninguna parte. Atrapar a Yamato Ishida había sido una gran ayuda completamente inesperada, el broche de oro de todas sus gestiones. Quizá sirviera para que todo aquello fuera perfecto.

Ahora todo estaba en su sitio y pronto habría acabado.

Había tenido que improvisar cuando Yamato había llegado al campamento de manera completamente imprevista hacía una hora. Según les había explicado, Yolei le había pedido que fuera a ver qué tal estaban Mimi y su hija. A Mimi le había parecido lógico, sabiendo lo unido que estaba el clan Ishida; cómo cuidaban los unos de los otros y de todo lo que los rodeaba en aquellas tierras que ellos consideraban suyas, la comunidad Ishida del Lago Sapporo. El problema había llegado cuando Yamato había demostrado más interés del deseado en las fotos de Lainey que Mimi había estado colocando en un álbum. Mimi había sabido que no podía permitirlo, por lo que se había visto obligada a actuar de manera impulsiva. Aunque ahora le parecía que había hecho lo que estaba destinada a hacer.

Estaba tan quieto y no se le oía respirar. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y las manos con pequeñas cicatrices, abiertas. Sintió algo muy extraño en el corazón al verlo tan indefenso.

Aún podía echarse atrás; no era demasiado tarde. Podría encontrar alguna excusa que explicara por qué Yamato se había desmayado en su cocina. Podría dejar que durmiera hasta que pasara el efecto del sedante y después podría mandarlo a casa. Quizá el doctor Gower no se alegrara mucho del cambio de planes. Y quizá Yamato se hubiera dado cuenta para entonces de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Y si escapaba y trataba de detenerla? Comprar y vender un órgano humano era ilegal, y el castigo no era leve.

El propio Yamato cerraría su celda y tiraría la llave si le dejaban, Mimi no tenía la menor duda. Conocía perfectamente las estrictas normas éticas de los Ishida; las había escuchado una y otra vez hacía nueve años. Ellos creían firmemente en la ley y en la moralidad de la conducta. Ningún Ishida, hombre o mujer, permitiría que alguien sufriera el menor daño para que ellos salieran beneficiados, aunque eso significara perder a la persona a la que más querían en el mundo.

Mimi no era así, al menos no cuando era la vida de su hija la que estaba en juego. Tenía a Yamato Ishida y no iba a dejarlo marchar mientras le fuera de utilidad.

Un suave gruñido salió de los labios del hombre que había tumbado junto a sus rodillas. Parecía que el efecto del sedante era más corto de lo que ella había creído. Tenía que hacer algo rápidamente si quería retenerlo.

Aquél pequeño campamento tenía solo tres espacios, un salón, una cocina con un pequeño comedor y dos dormitorios con un baño. Mimi y Lainey dormían en el más grande de los dos, pues al dormir en la misma cama a Mimi le resultaba más fácil comprobar cómo se encontraba su hija y si todo el equipamiento médico funcionaba como debía. Tenía que llevar a Yamato al otro dormitorio; la haría tirando de él, pero meterlo en la cama no iba a ser nada fácil. Mimi no era una mujer menuda precisamente, pero jamás podía levantar aquél cuerpo tan fuerte.

También tenía que pensar en la lancha que Yamato había dejado en el embarcadero del campamento, a la vista de todo el que pasara por allí. La lancha delataría la presencia de Yamato a cualquiera que fuera buscándolo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?

Mimi se puso en pie y le agarró ambas muñecas, se apartó la melena castaña de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza y apretó los dientes antes de empezar a tirar. Afortunadamente Lainey estaba echándose la siesta, pensó mientras lo arrastraba centímetro a centímetro por el pasillo. Sabía que no podría esconder a Yamato de su inteligente hija, pero al menos podría evitarle el susto de verlo en aquel estado. Tendría que encontrar una buena razón con la que explicarle a su hija la presencia de aquel hombre en su forzado retiro. Para Lainey todo era blanco o negro, lo que a veces llevaba a Mimi a preguntarse si los códigos morales no serían un rasgo genético.

Se detuvo unos segundos para descansar apoyada en la puerta del baño, pero enseguida volvió a la ardua tarea. Finalmente dejó a Yamato tumbado en medio de la pequeña habitación. No podía más.

Le dolían la espalda y la mandíbula de apretar los dientes. Soltó una suave maldición al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo junto a Yamato, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Tenía que encontrar algo con que atarlo y algún modo de subirlo a la cama. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo y sin duda lo haría en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas.

-¡Mimi!, Mimi, ¿estás en casa?

La pregunta fue inmediatamente seguida por el sonido de la puerta del porche y el de unos pasos. Ambas cosas resultaban inconfundibles. Arty había ido a visitarla.

Ya le había parecido demasiado fácil atrapar a Yamato Ishida.

Mimi se tapó la cara con las manos y apretó fuerte. Es pobre viejo, la única persona que había en kilómetros a la redonda, tenía que ir a visitarla justo ese día, precisamente en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no? Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que lo acompañaba el sheriff de Kita, el primo de Yamato Ishida.

-¿Mimi? ¿Estás visible? Voy a entrar.

-Ahora mismo salgo- gritó ella.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero el viejo picaporte no debió cerrarse bien porque, ya desde el pasillo, oyó que se volvía a abrir, pero no volvió. Arty acostumbraba a hacer lo que se le daba la gana sin ningún tipo de miramientos, y a Mimi no le habría extrañado que hubiera entrado directamente aun sabiendo que estaba en el baño.

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta del porche que daba a la cocina, parecía una especie de espantapájaros enjuto cuya carne había desaparecido hacía ya años por el efecto del duro sol y había dejado tan sólo la piel oscura y arrugada. La barba le rozaba el peto vaquero que llevaba y sus ojos eran como las aguas de un pantano; a veces claras, a veces turbias, de un color que no era azul, ni marrón, ni gris, sino una mezcla de los tres. Sonrió al verla mientras sujetaba contra su pecho el viejo sombrero que, por el aspecto que tenía, podría llevar con él desde los años cuarenta.

-¿Qué tal Mimi?- la saludó, inclinando la cabeza en una semireverencia. –He visto la Jenny de Matt al pasar y se me ha ocurrido pasar a ver qué lo había traído por aquí.

-¿Qué has visto qué?- quizá fueran los nervios, pero no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, solo sabía que había mencionado a Yamato.

-Su bote, se llama Jenny. Dios sabrá por qué demonios le puso ese...no importa. ¿Dónde está?

-La verdad es que no sé qué decirte- lo cual era completamente cierto.

El viejo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Demonio de mujer, tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte, porque no hay nada excepto lago y pantanos en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Habla bajo, por favor. Lainey está durmiendo- dijo ella-. Está bien, Matt Ishida pasó por aquí hace un rato, pero…

-¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?- preguntó Arty, bajando el tono de voz medio decibelio y acercándose a ella de un modo que Mimi dio un paso atrás-. Tenía que venir a ver a Beulah. Llevo horas esperándolo y no ha aparecido, Matt es un hombre de palabra…por eso he salido a ver si había tenido algún problema y me he encontrado con su Jenny en su embarcadero. Lo cual no me sorprende porque Matt siempre ha sentido debilidad por las mujeres bonitas, pero yo no tengo tiempo para andar esperándolo mientras él anda por ahí de conquistador. Mi Beulah está muy enferma, brama como si quisiera despertar a los muertos, y Matt es el único que puede darle algo. Así que dime dónde se ha escondido.

Mimi enarcó una ceja.

-No sé qué estás sugiriendo, pero…

-No me importa lo más mínimo lo que esté pasando- la interrumpió él-. Solo quiero que salga ahora mismo y hable conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no está aquí.

-Ya- dio otro paso más que la obligo a retirarse-. Pero el nunca desaparecería dejando ahí a su Jenny. Sé cuánto quiere a ese bote.

-Espera un momento- intentó hablar de nuevo.

Arty estaba tan cerca, que Mimi sólo podía hacer dos cosas, dejarle paso o permitir que la atropellara.

-Matt dijo que vendría a ver a Beulah hoy mismo y sé que cumplirá su palabra sea como sea. Nada se lo impedirá excepto quizá una mujer guapa… ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Había llegado al pasillo, desde donde podía ver el interior del dormitorio. Mimi cerró los ojos que le se habían llenado de lágrimas, después se volvió a mirar al viejo.

Estaba en la puerta del cuarto, mirando a Yamato Ishida, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, y después otra vez a Mimi. Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Al otro lado del pasillo se oyó el sonido de las sábanas de la cama de Lainey. La niña empezó a sollozar entre sueños, quizá recordando el dolor, algo que siempre le rompía el corazón a Mimi.

Arty se volvió a mirarle y señaló a Matt

-¿Qué le pasa?

De nada servía mentir. Había podido encargarse de uno, pero no podría con ambos hombres. Así que Mimi se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Es el efecto de los barbitúricos que me dio el médico para que pudiera descansar. Como si yo fuera a tomármelos sin tener a alguien que cuide de Lainey mientras yo duermo.

-Ya- farfulló Arty con gesto pensativo y sin apartar la mirada de ella-. Entiendo.

Probablemente fuera cierto. Había pasado por allí a menudo durante los diez días que llevaban Lainey y ella en el campamento. Mimi pensaba que el viejo era un tipo solitario, pero parecía haberse encariñado con Lainey. ¿Quién no lo habría hecho? Era una niña dulce y cariñosa, fascinada con su residencia temporal, especialmente con las costumbres ancestrales del lugar que Arty le contaba para entretenerla. A Mimi no le importaba, incluso había animado al viejo a que las visitara, ofreciéndole siempre algo de comer o cortándole el pelo. Agradecía cualquier cosa que la ayudara a que Lainey no pensara en el motivo por el que estaban allí recluidas y en lo que pasaría cuando se marcharan de allí camino a la clínica del doctor Gower.

-¿Tienes miedo por la pequeña, no es eso?- Le preguntó Arty.

Mimi asintió. Eso era exactamente, tenía mucho miedo.

-Esa operación que le van a hacer es muy seria, ¿verdad?

-Sí- el viejo era más sagaz de lo que había creído.

Lainey no tenía ningún familiar cercano que pudiera servirle de donante de riñón, ya que Mimi no era apta. La niña llevaba más de dos años en la lista de transplantes, pero su sangre era 0, la más difícil para encontrar un donante. Aun así, en los últimos meses la habían llamado dos veces para avisarla de una posible donación. En ambas ocasiones, Mimi se había vuelto loca de alegría, pero ambas veces la sangre de Lainey y las muestras de linfocitos habían reaccionado a los anticuerpos de los órganos, lo cual indicaba que era posible que hubiera un rechazo. La decepción había sido terrible.

¿Quién sabía cuándo habría otro riñón disponible para ella? Cabía la posibilidad incluso de que nunca hubiera un donante que encajara con Lainey, que la niña tuviera una predisposición genética para reaccionar de manera negativa a cualquier donante que no fuera un familiar cercano. Entretanto, los desequilibrios de la creatinina y del nitrógeno ureico en sangre, así como de la presión sanguínea eran cada vez más frecuentes. La siguiente crisis podría matarla. El riesgo era tan elevado que la esperanza de vida para un niño obligado a someterse a diálisis era tan sólo dieciséis años. Cada día morían enfermos de riñón a la espera de un transplante.

El avance de la ingeniería genética prometía que pacientes como Lainey podrían algún día regenerar el tejido de sus riñones hasta volver a tenerlos sanos, pero aún había que perfeccionar mucho la técnica. La fecha en la que dicha terapia estuviera disponible era aún muy lejana para albergar ningún tipo de esperanza.

La interminable espera mientras veía como su hija sufría de dolor de la diálisis peritoneal había acabado con los nervios y con la paciencia de Mimi hasta que ya no había podido más. Finalmente había llamado a un médico cuyo nombre le habían susurrado al oído en la sala de espera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de pediatría. El doctor Gower parecía hacer milagros con pacientes como Lainey. Había demostrado mucho interés por el caso de la niña y parecía tener la certeza de poder encontrar un riñón para ella en el mercado negro. Sólo tenían que esperar un poco más. Quizá no fuera la mejor solución, pero desde luego era mucho más de lo que nadie le había ofrecido.

Mimi estaba cansada de esperar y ahora había encontrado su propia solución.

-No tenías intención de hacerle daño a Matt, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Arty.

-No- Mimi apartó la mirada al contestar, pero no estaba mintiendo, al menos en principio-. Sólo iba a…a tenerlo aquí durante un tiempo. Hasta que todo haya…acabado.

El viejo gruñó y se quedó cavilando mientras daba vueltas al sombrero con ambas manos.

-Supongo que podría traer aquí a Beulah- dijo por fin.

Mimi levantó la cabeza al oír esas palabras con las que parecía estar diciéndole que no iba a interferir en sus planes.

-¡Arty!

-No te pongas nerviosa. Lo que hagas no es asunto mío y supongo que tendrás tus motivos.

-Ya sabes que…

-¡No me cuentes nada!- ordenó rápidamente-. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Pero recuerda que tengo ojos en la cara.

Mimi se quedó pensando cuánto sabría en realidad el viejo Arty. Miró a Matt, que parecía sumergido en un sueño profundo, y después de nuevo al viejo, que respondió de inmediato a su mirada.

-No lo hago por ti, sino por la niña.

-El resultado es el mismo- respondió Mimi con voz tranquila-. No me importa por qué lo hagas, estoy igualmente agradecida y te querré siempre por ello.

-No pierdas el tiempo- respondió sucintamente-. Deberías reservarte para un hombre como Matt. Pero ya está bien de palabrerías. Creo que necesitas ayuda para subirlo a la cama. Será mejor que esté bien atado cuando despierte.

Excelente idea.

Mimi tenía cordón de yute que utilizaba para teñir la ropa, pero no creía que fuera lo bastante fuerte para inmovilizar a un hombre como Matt. Buscó por todos lados algo más resistente, pero todo fue en vano. Cuando empezaba a desesperar se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a la lancha de Matt, donde estaban sus utensilios de veterinario. Sintió la tentación de echar mano de los tranquilizantes para animales, pero se conformó con unos enormes cables de acero recubiertos de nylon con los que según le explicó Arty, Matt inmovilizaba a Beulah y a sus otros pacientes.

Matt había estudiado veterinaria y había trabajado como tal durante algún tiempo, hasta que había decidido dedicar todo su tiempo a recorrer los pantanos cámara en mano. Desde entonces se había ganado cierta reputación como fotógrafo gracias a la publicación de un libro de fotografías de los humedales de Sapporo. Ahora se encontraba preparando un segundo libro. No obstante, seguía ateniendo a algunos pacientes como Beulah y el material que utilizaba parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

En poco tiempo, Arty y Mimi habían conseguido tumbar el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Matt sobre la cama y le habían atado las muñecas. Arty se disponía a atarle también la cintura cuando Mimi preguntó:

-¿Conoces bien a Matt?

-Creo que sí- dijo el viejo-. Llevo viéndolo por estos pantanos desde que era niño, a él, a sus hermanos y a sus primos.

-Entonces sabrás si está casado.

El viejo la miró con expresión malévola.

-¿Qué interés puedes tener tú en saber eso?

-No el que tú crees- respondió ella escuetamente-. Sólo quería saber quién lo echará de menos cuando no vuelva a casa esta noche.

Arty soltó un resoplido que podría significar cualquier cosa.

-Matt no está casado. Vive solo la mayoría del tiempo, dice que ninguna mujer soportaría que se pasara el día en los pantanos y que llevara a casa todo tipo de plantas llenas de barro, pájaros enfermos y cualquier otro animal herido. Supongo que tiene razón.

-Perfecto.

-Claro que hay gente que podría enfadarse mucho sino aparece pronto.

-¿Cómo quién?

-Tai, por ejemplo. Se supone que Matt va a ser el padrino de bodas del sheriff, al menos eso me dijo el otro día.

Mimi se puso muy seria.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Claro que sí. Va a ser todo un acontecimiento, al menos para estas tierras. El sheriff se ha buscado una novia rica con amigos influyentes. Empezaron con la idea de celebrar una boda sencilla, pero parece que la cosa se les ha ido de las manos. O eso es lo que he oído por ahí.

-Entonces crees que el sheriff vendrá a buscarlo.

-Tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo de temprano?

Arty de frotó la nuca mientras pensaba.

-No sabría decirte. Podría ser dentro de un par de días o quizá más.

Eso la obligaba a acelerar los preparativos de la operación de Lainey, pensó Mimi con nerviosismo.

-La lancha- dijo ella entonces-. Está ahí fuera a la vista. Tengo que hacer algo con ella, pero no puedo dejar sola a Lainey. ¿Tú no podrías…

-Supongo que sí…ya que estoy metido en esto- respondió con tono lacónico-. Podría esconderla en mi casa.

Otro problema resuelto, pensó Mimi. Ya sólo le quedaban un millón más.

Arty terminó de atar a Matt, dejándole la longitud de cuerda suficiente para llegar al baño. Después se quedó mirando al rehén durante un largo rato tras el cual meneó la cabeza.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme ayudado?- le preguntó Mimi desde los pies de la cama.

-Estaba pensando en lo que va a pasar…después de todo esto.

Con los nervios del momento. Mimi no se había detenido a pensar tan a largo plazo y se sentía incapaz de hacerlo con la gran cantidad de miedo y preocupaciones de tenía en la cabeza.

-No comprendo.

-Cuando todo esto haya acabado, o simplemente cuando Matt despierte. No creo que le guste encontrarse atado.

No, seguramente no le gustará nada. Miró aquellas manos fuertes y hábiles.

-¿Crees que me denunciará por secuestro o algo así?

Arty apretó los labios.

-Puede ser.

El terror se apoderó de Mimi. No le preocupaba enfrentarse a la ley por el bien de su hija, pero… ¿Qué haría si tenía que dejarla al cuidado de alguien mientras acudía a un juicio, o peor aún, si tenía que ir a la cárcel?

-Pero también podría no hacerlo- añadió Arty.

-¿Crees que le daría vergüenza contar lo que ha pasado?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé…Matt no es como otra gente. Es difícil adivinar lo que va a hacer en cada momento. Además es un hombre salvaje, no un perrito faldero al que se le puede mantener atado. Y es muy hábil. Lo único que sé es que te costará controlarlo y podría enfadarse mucho cuando por fin lo sueltes. O, lo que sería peor, si consigue escapar por sus propios medios.

Mimi levantó la mirada sin hacer caso del escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

-No le será fácil escapar de mí y, cuando por fin quede libre, yo ya estaré muy lejos.

-Recemos por que no te equivoques- le dijo el viejo con voz grave.

Eso fue lo que hizo, rezar fervientemente.


End file.
